Daddy's Order
by Onrald
Summary: "Sakura, jika kau tak kunjung dapat perguruan tinggi, akan ayah nikahkan kau dengan anak teman ayah." Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan ayahku. Ditambah lagi, aku harus berjumpa dengan teman kakakku yang 'menyeramkan' setiap hari. Seseorang, tolong aku! Rate M buat jaga-jaga. RnR guys! :D


**Daddy's Order**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Onrald**

 **Warning: typo, kesalahan EYD, agak OOC, plot rush!**

 **Enjoy it!**

 _Nama : Sakura Haruno_

 _Nomor peserta : 6893467271_

 _Maaf, dengan ini anda dinyatakan tidak lulus seleksi ujian masuk Tokyo University._

"Haaah, sudah kuduga," ujarnya sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Ini bukanlah kali pertama yang dialaminya. Sebelumnya ia juga mengalami hal serupa. Untaian kata 'maaf' selalu ia dapatkan walau mereka tak bersalah. Padahal ia sudah belajar mati-matian untuk bisa diterima di perguruan tinggi yang terkenal bagus di negaranya, namun nasib berkata lain. Kalau begini, mau tak mau ia harus berusaha lagi.

 _Tuk tuk tuk!_

"Sakura, buka pintunya. Ayah mau masuk," panggil ayahnya di balik pintu. Buru-buru gadis itu memasang tampang seceria mungkin, berusaha tampak tegar dan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sebentar, Ayah!"

 _Krieet!_

Kini ayahnya berjalan menuju laptop Sakura, sebelum itu ia tujukan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar putrinya. _What the,_ Pemandangan apa ini? Buku di mana-mana, pakaian kotor di mana-mana, piring dan gelas kotor pun sudah tergeletak di sudut ruang, terlihat sisa kari yang sudah kering menandakan piring itu sudah berhari-hari di kamar ini. Salahkan Sakura yang melarang Ayame masuk untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Salahkan Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini tidak mau ikut makan malam di ruang makan bersama keluarganya. _'Seperti inikah kamar seorang gadis?'_ batin ayahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Akan kubereskan nanti," ujar Sakura seolah sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya.

" _Nanti_ kau itu dilakukan bulan depan," jawabnya. "Ayame, bersihkan kamar Sakura sekarang!" perintah Kizashi dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Belum saatnya, _Dad_ "

" _Oh God_ , sampai kapan kau begini terus, hah? Sudah berkali-kali kau ikut tes ini-itu, sudah ayah biarkan kau ikut bimbingan belajar di mana-mana, kenapa kau belum diterima juga, Sakura?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab "Aku juga sudah berusaha semampuku, Ayah. Mungkin sekarang aku belum beruntung?" jawabnya menggantung.

"Halah, dari dulu jawabanmu seperti ini terus. Baiklah, ayah akan memberimu kesempatan terakhir. Bila kau belum diterima juga di perguruan tinggi, ayah akan menikahkanmu dengan salah satu anak teman ayah," ujar ayahnya dengan santai.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Apa?! Aku tidak mau! Apalagi jika aku dinikahkan dengan Suigetsu si anak ular. Tidak sudi!" seru Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya terserah kau saja. Tenang, ayah tidak menikahkanmu dengan anak Orochimaru, kok," ujar ayahnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

 _'Tapi tetap saja…'_ batin gadis itu.

 _Blam!_

"Aaargh! Kenapa aku dilahirkan sebagai anak yang bodoh, sih?" teriaknya setelah ia membanting pintu dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu, Ino" cerita gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Yah, kalau begitu sih tak ada pilihan lain. Kau harus benar-benar belajar, _forehead,_ " jawab Ino sambil mengelus-elus punggung sahabat karibnya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe mall terkenal di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Sakura memang telah menceritakan semuanya pada Ino. Mengenai ia tak pernah lulus tes perguruan tinggi, ancaman konyol ayahnya tadi malam, dan kegelisahan gadis itu yang lainnya. Ino pun heran mengapa gadis yang tergolong pintar di sekolahnya itu tak pernah lulus tes di perguruan tinggi mana pun. Ino tahu, bahwa Sakura memilih jurusan yang _grade_ -nya sangat tinggi, pendidikan dokter. Tapi gadis _ponytail_ itu merasa kemampuan sobatnya cukup untuk diterima di sana. Ino memang sudah lulus di ilmu kesehatan masyarakat Universitas Tokyo dan itu semakin membuat Sakura miris karena ia kalah satu poin dengan Ino. Obrolan panjang pun terjadi di sana dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku melajukan skuter matic merahku dengan kencang menuju rumah. Ngebut-ngebutan memang hobiku. Tak jauh dari rumahku, aku melihat kakakku—oh bahkan seorang Sakura Haruno lupa kalau aku memiliki seorang kakak—diantar oleh seorang pemuda. Kuhentikan motorku di depan rumah Naruto. Hm, tampaknya itu teman dekatnya mengingat dia tak pernah bercerita kalau ia memiliki kekasih. Mereka sedang bercumbu di depan rumahnya tanpa rasa malu. Ewh, memalukan sekali. Dia sangat berbeda denganku. _She is lucky girl_. Kehidupannya saja sudah berbeda denganku. Dia kuliah di universitas impianku, Tokyo _University_ jurusan farmasi. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa kakakku itu bisa diterima di sana padahal aku tak pernah melihatnya belajar sama sekali. Kerjaannya hanya hura-hura, 'bermain' dengan pria yang katanya adalah 'temannya', aku sudah tak peduli lagi padanya.

Demi Kami-sama, mereka masih bercumbu di samping _Lexus RC F black_ pemuda itu. Ini sudah sore dan hampir sepuluh menit sudah mereka asik-asiknya melakukan hal seperti itu di depan rumahku. Lihat! Bahkan kakakku sudah berani mengaitkan kakinya di pinggang pemuda itu. Astaga, andai saja ayah bisa melihat perbuatan karin dengan pria mesum itu. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena posisinya yang membelakangiku. _God_ , aku bosan menunggu di sini hanya melihat mereka berciuman. Kulaju saja motorku dengan kencang dan langsung memarkirkannya di depan rumah tanpa melihat sosok mereka. Kudorong pintu rumah dan bergegas menuju ke kamarku.

Usai mengganti pakaianku dengan kaos lengan tiga perempat hijau dengan hot pants merah marun di kamarku, aku menuruni tangga dan melihat kakakku berjalan santai menuju dapur.

" _You look like a bitch, Nee-san._ Menjijikkan," sindirku.

" _Problem_? Asal kau tahu saja, Sakura. Dia itu pria terpopuler di kampusku" ujarnya bangga.

"Jangan kau bicara tentang kampus di depanku, _lucky girl_." cibirku. Jujur, aku malas kalau mendengar kata-kata kampus, kuliah, tugas menumpuk, pria tampan di kampus. _Hell_ , aku sudah ditolak oleh kampusmu berkali-kali, Karin.

"Hahaha, aku mengerti, Saku. Tapi kau jangan iri padaku. Aku bisa membantumu untuk diterima di perguruan tinggi" tawarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Cih, membantu bagaimana? Aku tidak mau diajari olehmu!" sahutku sewot. Ia hanya terkekeh.

"Hei, siapa yang ingin mengajarimu, hah? Teman yang mengantarku tadi itu juga pintar lho! Kurasa ia mau mengajarimu agar menjadi anak yang pintar," ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Terserahmu saja! Aku tak mau jadi korban kemesumannya," jawabku sambil berlalu menuju kamar.

"Baiklah! Akan kuminta ia mengajarimu besok di rumah ya!" teriaknya.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Aku langsung tepar di kasurku untuk tidur sejenak. Aku akan bangun lagi jam delapan malam untuk mengambil makanan.

.

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya aku tak bangun lagi hingga esok pagi. Untung saja sekarang hari Minggu jadi rumahku tidak terlalu sepi karena semua keluargaku ada di rumah. Empat bulan lalu ibu pergi meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya. Menyisakan pagi yang hanya diisi oleh aku, Karin, ayahku, dan Ayame serta nenek Chiyo. Butuh waktu dua bulan untuk menghilangkan duka itu. Dan dengan bantuan para sahabatku akhirnya aku bisa ceria seperti sedia kala. Saat aku menuruni tangga, aku tersenyum melihat keakraban ayah dan kakakku, sepertinya mereka sedang seru mengobrol di ruang keluarga. Aku ingin ikut nimbrung tapi sebelum itu aku mengambil beberapa potong pancake dengan sirup maple dan membawanya ke ruang ayah dan kakakku berada.

"Ayolah, _Dad_. Izinkan aku liburan ke Eropa seminggu saja, oke?" pintanya penuh harap.

"Ayah tidak akan mengizinkanmu ke sana kalau cuma berdua saja apalagi dia seorang pria," tegas ayahku. _Nice, Papa!_

"Aku tak yakin mereka akan liburan atau _honeymoon_ " sahutku sarkastik.

"Oh Saku, bilang saja kau iri, kan? Ayah, aku berani jamin kalau dia pemuda baik-baik. Dia akan kemari sebentar lagi" ujarnya.

 _Bingo!_ Aku mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar dan Karin segera membuka pintunya. Tebak siapa yang datang! Sepertinya dia pria yang berciuman dengan Karin kemarin. Aku lihat ia berjalan menuju kemari dengan Karin.

"Perkenalkan, Sasuke Uchiha, teman Karin" ia sedikit membungkuk sopan di hadapan ayahku.

"Pssst, jangan bilang dia itu temanmu yang akan mengajariku" tanyaku penuh selidik pada Karin dan ia hanya menjawab dengan cengiran jeleknya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan ayahku sebentar, beliau pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan kami semua di ruang keluarga.

"Nah, kau pasti Sakura, kan?" aku mengangguk dan berjabat tangan dengannya. Aku pun menatap wajah pemuda itu. _'Tampan'_ batinku.

Tanpa kusadari, ia mengelus telapak tanganku saat kami berjabat tangan. Tak lupa ia sedikit menampilkan seringai _sexy_ -nya di hadapanku. Sial, pria ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Karin sedang menutup pintu jadi ia tidak bisa melihat perbuatan pemuda ini.

"Sasuke, jangan kau goda adikku," ujar Karin dari belakang.

Ya ampun, jangan sampai aku terjerat oleh pria ini.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

Haaah, akhirnya bisa bikin fic ini. Ide bikin fic ini terus bermunculan tapi ga sempet bikinnya. Tiap di tengah jalan malah terserang wb #haduuu. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan atau mungkin udah pernah ketemu cerita yang mirip.

Akhir kata,

Review, please :)


End file.
